Lines, Signs and Trying Times
by Phantastic Gleek
Summary: James has changed over the summer and Lily has noticed. Blinded by hatred, Lily knows he can't be different but can she still hate him or is she going to believe it? My idea of Lily and James 7th Year.


**Story: Lines, Signs and Trying Times Author: TheFutureMrsGeorgeWeasley Disclaimer: All of the characters and places below are the property of the Magnificent J.K Rowling**.

Train Rides and Changed People

Lily woke up and glanced at the calendar. 1st September was circled with red marker. With a silent 'Yes' she dived out of bed and pulled on her jeans and denim jacket. It was the first day of Lily Evans seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she passed her older sisters room she heard her sister say "Off to that _freak_ school?" Lily shook her head and continued to the stairs. Her trunk and her black cat, George, were waiting at the bottom of the narrow stairs. "Lily, hurry up and eat your breakfast. We don't want you late for the train." Lily rolled her eyes. Her parents were more fussed about her last year in school then she was.

Lily ran into the barrier and appeared onto Platform 9 ¾. She looked back at the barrier and sighed. She was going to miss doing that. "Lily, over here!" Lily spun round to see her best friend, Emmeline Vance standing with her other friends; Alice Prewett and Mary MacDonald. "Hey Guys," Lily said as she wandered over to them. "I see your Head Girl, I thought you'd get it. Any idea who the head boy is?" Alice asked. "I'm just as clueless as you are. Dumbledore didn't leave a hint in the letter!"

The four of them got on the train and found a compartment, closely followed by the most admired group of boys in the whole school, The Marauders. James Potter came in first; his hazel eyes naturally drifting towards Lily. Sirius Black came next; his movie star good looks making Mary fidget besides Lily. Remus Lupin followed; his green eyes and pale skin making him look ill. Peter Pettigrew scurried in and rushed to a sit besides Remus. No one knew why Peter was part of the group; it questioned even the smarted student why. "Hello Ladies, Missed me?" Sirius asked, winking across at Lily, Emmeline, Alice and Mary. "In your dreams, Black!" Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Remus, Where's your Head Boy Badge?" Emmeline asked as she glanced at Lily. "I'm not Head Boy and I'm glad to not be." Remus replied slowly turning his head towards James. "But he's in this room," The four girls looked between the three remaining boys and... No! It couldn't be. James Potter was Head Boy. The four girls couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hay! We didn't believe it ether until we saw the letter." Sirius admitted as he saw the look on the look four girls faces. "Show 'em the letter, Prongs," James passed the letter across.

**Mr J. Potter,**

**We are delighted to tell you that you are the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this year. Meet up in the prefects' compartment on the train at 12pm on September 1st for the first meeting.**

**Hope you are well,**

**Professor Dumbledore**

Lily knew this couldn't be faked as it was the same as her letter was except hers had 'Miss L. Evans' and 'Head Girl'. "So now that's sorted, who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Sirius, Alice, Peter and Mary all wanted to play so that left Remus reading, Lily gazing out the window, James gazing at Lily and Emmeline asleep on the floor. After a while, James spoke up, "We should be getting to the meeting," Lily, bemused, looked at James and nodded. "Coming Mooney?" Remus jumped off the seat and followed James and Lily out the door.

"So... Everyone got that?" Lily asked, after she explained her prefect schedule. The group of perfects droned "Yes!" Lily turned away and packed her notes neatly into her bag. "Our next meeting will be at 6pm on Saturday, Ok? So if anyone can't make that let me or Evans know." James said as Lily slowly stood up and stood shocked as the prefects made their way to the door. "Potter, can I speak with you a moment?" Lily quietly asked. "What do you want, Evans?" James demanded as he turned round. "It's... er... nothing, just wanted to say... Congrats on getting Head Boy." Lily nervously said as she passed him. "Guess we'll be sharing a common room this year!" Lily heard as she walked through the door.

'Great' she thought.

**This is my second fanfic and I would like some reviews. I never got one on my first so I gave up on it. Please Review. **

**TheFutureMrsGeorgeWeasley**


End file.
